fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
FNaF Sister Location Wikia:Staff Members
Different users have access to different functions of the site. While anyone can do most things on the site, including reading and editing, staff members can access additional functions. Info= Administrator Abilities These additional functions include: *Being able to quickly rollback . *Deleting and restoring pages, page histories, and uploaded files. *Locking ( ) a page so it cannot be edited or renamed by users without admin rights or . * users from editing. *Editing the interface by changing system messages and skins. *'And being able to pick a font and colors for their username here.' Bureaucrat Abilities A Bureaucrat can make other users into bureaucrats, administrators, moderators, and rollbacks on any wiki in which they are a bureaucrat. Content Moderator Abilities Content Moderators are users that have all of the rights a Chat Moderator has, and 2 of the 5 abilities a Discussion Moderator has, minus the ability to highlight and unhighlight threads, moving threads, and closing and reopening threads. A content moderator has it's own additional functions, too. These additional functions include: * Editing protected pages. * Locking pages so only content moderators, admins, and bureaucrats may edit them. Discussion Moderator Abilities Discussion Moderators are users who have additional options available to manage thread conversations in the and features. These additional functions include: *Removing and restoring threads and replies from any user *Closing and reopening threads. *Manage Forum boards. *Move threads from one board to another. *Highlight and un-highlight threads. Chat Moderator Abilities Chat moderators are users who have chat moderator status in chat in order to moderate a wiki's chat room. Their abilities include: *Kicking users from chat. *Blocking users from chat. **This will kick a user out of the chat and ban them from returning until a chat moderator or an admin removes their "banned from chat" status at , or the individual's . Rollbacks Anyone can revert vandalism and edits made in bad faith, but it takes a couple of clicks in the page history to get it done. Users with the rollback permission are able to undo such edits with one click, by using the rollback link on diff pages, user contributions list, or the list of . Local Staff This is the list of local staff to contact. They do their jobs on the wikia, and can be contacted for assistance. *Active: The best ones to contact. However, timezones can vary between you and them. *Partially Active: Not as active, but still goes on the wikia sometimes and is seen frequently. *Inactive: Rarely Active on the wiki, may get lucky and see them. Most likely busy or have real life jobs. *School: Contact them when they are done with schoolwork. They can also be active during school breaks. Again, timezones differ. *Vacation: You may try contacting them, but they may just try to enjoy their vacation instead. *Family Issues: You can try to contact them, but they might be having family or health issues or other. *Disabled: Do not contact them, as their accounts are no longer usable. Staff Code of Conduct *Be fair in all judgement *Do not abuse your power *Do not break any rules *Do not highlight threads that aren't news, announcements, PSAs, planned community events or anything important. *Be firm on all rule breakers *Do not conflict with other staff members- if they did something that you don't agree with, leave a message on their talk page and negotiate the issue. *Do your job. (be active) |-|Founder & Bureaucrats=This is a list of the founder of this wiki and the local bureaucrats on this wiki. |-|Moderators=This is a list of the local moderators on this wiki. Category:Staff Category:Browse Category:People Category:Blog posts